


学习

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·某天落太在群里提出了这个梗，大家商议抓一个人写·那时我刚发完一篇车，被pick了·嘴上说着不要，心里蠢蠢欲动·因为是老物了太太也看过了，就不在lof艾特了，暗搓搓的在这里感谢+表白落太！·ooc全部属于我，请不要上升真人·上篇有微3p，柚天only·请不要遗漏下篇





	1. Chapter 1

我这是在哪里…？

迷迷糊糊的醒来的奥运冠军几乎是在看清床上另外两个人的容貌之后就立刻清醒摔下了床。

神明大人，您能告诉我为什么我睡一觉醒过来会看见另一个自己和…天天吗？

急切的想确认自己是不是睡糊涂了的羽生顶着独角仙发型掐着自己的脸，感受到确实的痛感之后就呆滞在了原地。而对面的两个人在他翻身下床的一瞬间就偏过头看着他，凑在一起小声低语起来。

“所以你说的是真的？”

“天天居然现在才相信我，我觉得我们的感情受到了考验。”

说的什么，羽生没听清也没心思听。在好不容易理清思绪之后才能专心的观察坐在床上衣衫半褪的这两人：面前的另一个自己正用无比熟悉的玩味神情上下打量着他，看到自己向金博洋投去视线时还像宣示主权一样把白嫩嫩的小孩儿往自己怀里拉；而这个金博洋比自己记忆中的天天要大一些，从他已经脱掉裤子把双腿夹在另一个自己的腰上来看……

我是不是打扰到人家了？

“不…不好意思！”

不管怎么样先道歉再说。在羽生心里，这种灵异事件在他心里的“不可思议排行榜”上已经成功替代了原·第一“向天天告白成功”的地位。他原本还因为分隔两地自己独守空房（？）而寂寞的搂着噗桑入睡，谁知道一睁眼就……

…就看到另一个自己和另一个天天…在…计划着做些自己还没和天天做过的事情。有些不好意思的红着脸把头抬起来，面前的另一个自己（就叫他结弦吧）伸出一只手把自己拉回了床上，冷静的开了口：

“你是23岁的我吗？”

“…是。”

“那就好。”结弦似是松了一口气，“看来我的记忆还没出错。”

这时候金博洋刚刚平静下来，小脸突然是想到什么一样爆红。他支支吾吾的拉着结弦的袖子：“你…你记忆里的性启蒙课…没有什么太激烈…太过分的吧？”

“我觉得没有。”结弦听到怀里爱人这样问他，看向对面还呆楞着的、从前的自己。想着自己印象中那堂启蒙课里对方可给了自己不少福利，突然就觉得没什么大不了的了。

教好他，我未来的生活才能一片光明啊。他眯着眼睛，看着仍旧处于不好意思中、不敢看金博洋和自己一眼的羽生，说出了让这个过去的自己无比震惊的话。

“想不想学学怎么才能让天天舒服？我觉得你大概很需要的样子。”

意料之中的看到羽生慌乱的样子，深知过去的自己脸皮还很薄，结弦只当他是默认了。

“天天靠你了哟，”结弦亲了亲金博洋的耳廓，恶趣味的咬了一口耳垂引得怀里的人一颤，“拜托你…好好示范给过去的我看……”

虽说是有些不情愿，可是刚刚被捏着乳头已经被服侍的去过一次的金博洋浑身上下并没有反抗的力气。他哼哼唧唧的被抱起来，上身被结弦搂着腰直立着，手臂搂着他的脖子，下半身跪坐在结弦双腿的两侧，刚好把浑圆的臀部冲着羽生。反应过来现在的局势他只觉得一句话也说不出来。偶像就算是交往了也是他偶像啊！现在还多了一个一模一样的！

太羞耻了！他把头死死的埋进结弦的怀里，听见他轻笑了一声，咬紧双唇，努力不去想接下来可能会发生的事情。

“天天的任务就是如实反馈自己的感受，很简单的。”安抚的摸了摸胸前到处乱蹭的小脑袋，结弦把视线投向了同样羞的满脸通红的羽生，“那么…五年前的我……”

“请帮天天拓张一下吧，拜托了。”

听到这话浑身一颤，金博洋高潮后本就酸软的双腿更是跪不住了。看着金博洋身后的羽生迟疑的没有动作，结弦搂着怀里紧张的发抖的小人儿，冲着对面一字一句的开口：

“在我的记忆里，5年前的我可是学完东西才能走的。再说今天天天要去看你不是吗？你总不想见不到他吧？”

“放心，实际操作只有这个部分，别的地方你想插手我也不会让的。”眼神中骤然露出的凌厉和占有欲，羽生再熟悉不过了。看着未来的天天白嫩嫩的小屁股，羽生一时有些分神：要来看我的天天，也有着这么漂亮的身体吗？

“别愣着了。”结弦冲他抛过去一管润滑，“慢点来，先伸进去一根。你也不想弄痛天天吧？”

帅气的抬手接住，脸上却是从未有过的无措。听着未来的自己的话，在右手食指上挤了一大股草莓味的润滑油，小心翼翼扶着金博洋的肩头，缓缓地探入一个指尖。

看着对方只是轻声的呜咽了一下，羽生试探的将一整根手指都插进了那温暖的小嘴。金博洋没吱声，反倒是结弦不紧不慢的开了口：“天天刚刚自己清理过了，一根可能不太够。你在里面把润滑涂得匀一点，第二根和第三根就自己看着来吧。”

呜…这个混蛋！金博洋感觉到身后的手指听话的四处游走，刚刚被插入橡胶管的小屁股显然不满足于这点东西。被磨磨叽叽吊着半天才插入了第二根手指，实在忍不了了的他抬起头蹭着结弦的鼻尖，看着对方一脸诡计得逞的笑容在心里愤恨的咬牙切齿。在爱人无声的撺掇下，金博洋终于对着身后努力耕耘却不得要点的小孩开了口。

“你…你往前探一点……哈啊……”

手指听话的猛的向前戳，总算摸到了他心心念念想要被疼爱的部分。“你…第三根…也可以进来……多碰一下现在这里……呀啊！”

屁股被不轻不重的拍了一下，后穴猛的夹紧了羽生的三根手指。金博洋泪眼涟涟的抬着头看着怀里的人，对方接收到他不满的眼神时还在搂着他笑：“天天忘了第一次的时候我是怎么疼爱你的吗？如果第一次我这样给你拓张你肯定会踹我的。”

“知…知道了。”就算是为了五年前的自己能够好好舒服到吧，金博洋这样想着艰难的回过头去看着手指还停在自己小穴里的羽生：“对待5年前的那个我…就把这个速度放慢一倍……记住…敏感点在、在哪里……现在…现在就正常的…呀啊啊——”

从刚刚开始就有些忍不住了，想象着自己的性器在这温暖紧致的小嘴里是个什么感想，羽生突然对要来看自己的天天有了种莫名的期待。

五年后的天天相貌几乎没什么变化，但却在各种实际行动上体现着和自己恋人的差异。听着他奶声奶气的带着哭腔教自己怎样给他拓张，和记忆中曾经帮天天用手释放出来的那次哭叫渐渐重合。一时没忍住用了些力气直戳着前列腺那一点，羞耻感和快感直逼着金博洋的老二再次抬头。

将两人的神态都收入眼底的结弦自然没有错过自家爱人的再次勃起。他拉着羽生空着的右手握到金博洋的性器上，“天天喜欢前后一起，这个经验你应该还是有的吧？”

“谁说…唔！”刚想愤怒的反驳这位搞事的青年，前端同时传来的快感就彻底让他软了腰。了解了他敏感点的位置后，羽生就像天赋异禀一样玩弄着那里让他喘息连连，同时也能感觉到手里的性器涨大了起来。关键是金博洋揪着结弦衣领低声哭泣的时候，低头看见了也已经勃起了的、结弦的性器，让他不禁一阵心惊。

此时后穴已经被手指搅弄的又柔软又放荡。结弦拉着羽生的手把手指拽出来的时候小嘴还死死的含着挽留着。被按倒在床上的时候金博洋看着虽说一大一小却看脸看不出什么大差别的两个羽生突然绝望起来。不会是…要两个一起来吧……想到这里他有些崩溃的呜咽着，讨好的舔着结弦下巴上的伤疤。

“不要、不要一起…会坏掉的……呜……”

“天天不怕，不会的。”温柔的俯下身亲着爱人的眉心，随即起身看向羽生：“你留着去找你的天天，现在你看着我怎么做就行。”

羽生听见这话只觉得毫不意外。这就是自己会说出来的话，五年后的天天再诱人也不是他的，他属于未来的自己。理智仍然在线的好处，就是他即使同样被欲火所困扰，仍然冲着结弦认真的点了点头。

毕竟，这股火还得要自己的天天帮忙灭掉啊。得让他舒服才行。

很好。得到满意的回复，结弦毫不犹豫的扯下自己的内裤，将已经完全勃起的凶器顶在了入口处。头一次在做爱的时候还有旁人在侧，投来认真的视线，金博洋用手捂着已经红透了的脸努力让自己不再想这件事情。

在挺进一个前端的时候被结弦扯住手腕压在两侧，结弦捉住他的唇瓣深吻起来，同时下身能感觉到逐渐被填满，他满意的闷哼出声。挣脱握住自己手腕的禁锢转而搂住结弦的肩膀，一吻结束的同时，性器也顶到了底。就在他喘着气、眼尾发红的适应着身后的插入，头皮发麻的被期待已久的快感捧上云霄时，结弦偏过头来冲着羽生认真道：“天天特别喜欢上下两张小嘴同时被堵住。所以往前顶的时候他会要抱抱，别忘了顺带给个亲亲。”

……

“你怎么记得这么…！”话语突然被打断，他揪住身下的枕头承受着巨大的快感，刚刚直愣愣的碾过敏感点的感觉让人又抗拒又上瘾。偏巧今天的结弦可能是为了这堂性启蒙课拿出了全身的力气，“用力点冲敏感点撞过去天天会很舒服的叫出来的，就像这样。”

乳尖被大力吸吮着，柔软的舌尖点着他敏感的乳头，混合着下身不停歇的、骤雨一般的抽插和快感，他舒服的脚尖都绷了起来，一双又白又长的腿死死的夹着结弦精瘦的腰，逐渐情乱意迷的脑袋隐约听到结弦又在和羽生说些什么，他也无心去管，只一味的抚摸着心上人的背脊，伸出小舌头舔着他的喉结，放荡的叫出声来，招惹着引来更加粗暴的疼爱。

“天天今天很乖呀，乖孩子是有奖励的。”

“给我…都给我…！好舒服……啊啊啊啊——”

身旁观战的人是何时消失的，他已经无心去管。直到他高潮后死死的夹着羽生结弦的阴茎爽的对方也射出来的时候，他的脑子都还是懵的。回过神的一瞬间，他想到刚刚的所有细节和那双年轻又热切的眼睛，不由得气从中来，一爪子拍在躺在他身边的对象身上：“你个混蛋玩意儿！一天到晚不学好！我就说你第一次怎么这么熟练！”

“要不然我怎么让天天这么舒服，我技术好一点不好吗？”听着刚刚经历情潮仍旧低哑的嗓音，金博洋又羞又气的把脸埋进被子里，转过身不理他了。

对方起身拍着被子，隔着厚厚的布料抱他，“天天出来，你里面的还没清理。我抱你去浴室。”

“你休想再来一发！我自己弄！”


	2. 实践

啊…是梦…？

从美好的春梦里醒过来的羽生立刻反应过来自己身体的某个部位正一柱擎天，涨的他立刻掀起被子飞速的溜到了洗手间。手握着自己的性器上下撸动的时候，脑子里“春梦”的光景还在他眼前挥之不去。惊讶于自己还能如此清晰的记得细节，他想着梦中金博洋被未来的自己压在身下，又奶又骚的叫着自己名字还舔着他喉结的美妙场景，在卫生间里低低的喘息声中释放在了手纸上。

他和金博洋——前两个月刚刚确认关系的小家伙，还没做到过最后一步。从之前互相帮对方手淫过的经验来看，金博洋身上的美好远比想象中的要多：脸颊绯红的喘息、额间的汗水、在自己怀里的轻哼，无不是引人遐想的珍宝。

想让他含着我的东西、在我身下爽到哭出来——

这样的想法一出，羽生只觉得梦里的场景在眼前刷存在感刷的更勤了。气的抓起淋浴头冲了个冷水澡，用金博洋送他的噗桑电吹风吹完头发穿好衣服，准备出门走走，正好下午去机场接天天。

在机场便利店闲逛的他，眼神在无意中瞟上润滑剂和避孕套就再也无法强装镇定。脑子里回荡着“学着让天天舒服”和未来的自己一字一句教给自己的小技巧，他突然有种想要实践一下的念头。

毕竟心头的那股火还没灭，羽生冲货架悄悄伸出手的时候不好意思又带着期待的想到。

有点迫不及待的想把天天的第一次拿走了。

 

此时坐在飞机上靠着窗边打盹的金博洋听着飞机广播的声音从睡梦中徐徐转醒。轻车熟路的下飞机领了托运行李，他的手握紧了一个深棕色拉杆箱的把手，咬了咬牙，毫不犹豫的拎起来放到了推车上。

箱子里的夹层装了一打肛交专用的套子和润滑，还有一节细细的橡胶管。

要是被他的老铁们知道这箱里装了什么，大概会被疯狂嘲笑是“千里送屁股”的典范。

他现在还记得上一次两个人本想做到最后一步，羽生却因为后面太紧怕弄疼他放弃了。再怎么说，金博洋作为一个大老爷们对自己的恋人还是相当有占有欲的，不管自己是上面还是下面，人一定要吃到手。哀伤的确定了自己似乎是在下面的那个之后，他几乎是迅速调整心态接受了这个事实，上网疯狂恶补这方面的知识。

今天说什么也得把偶像睡到手，金博洋推着车带着口罩，向外小步跑着。向着来接自己的爱人扑过去，在他怀里闻着独属于羽生结弦的费洛蒙气味，坚定的在心里给自己鼓劲。

一路上各怀心思的两个人，话比平时少了很多。羽生结弦控制住自己看向金博洋的视线，怕眼中藏着的欲望灼伤了他心爱的小孩，殊不知对方和自己抱着相似的想法：金博洋只消想一想可能会发生的事情就控制不住的脸红。

还好现在是夏天，他偏过头暗暗想着，我这是太阳晒的热，才脸红的。

到了家里，对方在客厅放下他的行李，在自己脸上偷了个香就去给他做炒饭。趁着吃完饭羽生在刷盘子，他谎称要去洗澡，偷偷摸摸的拿着行李箱里的小袋子去了浴室。

天底下哪有我这么自觉的，还自己洗干净送到嘴边。扒开臀瓣，把橡胶管小心翼翼的塞到体内，打开水龙头，冰凉的细细的水流沿着管子流进温暖的肠道，引得金博洋嘤咛一声。随着水被灌入，他摸着一点一点鼓起来的肚子，忍着胀痛颤抖的伸手关掉了水龙头，愤恨的想着。

下次一定让羽生也在下面一次，让他尝尝这是个什么滋味。

—————————————————————

在外面等待了半天也不见金博洋从浴室里出来，羽生有些纳闷的张望着浴室门前。他刚刚路过金博洋打开的行李，发现换洗衣服和浴巾都还好好的呆在箱子里。

是天天忘了拿吗？试探的敲了敲门，他惊讶的发现受了力的门缓缓的被推开了。刚想和小孩解释他不是偷窥别人洗澡的变态，就看到他此生都不想忘记的香艳场景。

浴室里的水蒸气衬的浴缸里赤条条的身躯格外诱人。金博洋身上还有没擦干净的水珠，脸颊绯红，黑发湿润的贴着脖颈。小人儿现在坐在已经放掉水的浴缸里双腿大开，双腿间是白花花的泡沫，粉嫩的阴茎被簇拥在中间。此时的金博洋手里还握着剃须刀，一脸茫然的无从下手着，看到突然推开门的羽生才反应过来自己正把腿间暴露给来人，吓得他手一抖，赶紧站起来背过身去。

“出去！”

没搞清楚羽生家锁的结构，结果门根本没被锁上。金博洋悔的肠子都要青了，倒不是说惊喜被打破，而是他现在这个样子实在是破廉耻，他连镜子里的自己都不敢多看，更别提被恋人看到是个什么感受了。

圆润的小屁股让羽生不由得靠近揉了两把，把人搂在臂弯里，四下观察看到还连在水龙头上滴水的橡胶管，心下又是惊讶又是欣喜。他握住金博洋还未勃起的性器，用手指蘸起一点周围的泡沫：“天天要我帮忙吗？要是弄伤了就不好了。”

所以事情是怎么变成这样的？

被抱在怀里、重新坐在浴缸中的金博洋看起来稳如老狗，实际慌的一笔。身后被迫和羽生已经微微勃起的性器近距离接触，感觉呼吸都不稳了。身后的人握着他的性器，拿着剃刀又轻柔又缓慢的贴着他囊球附近的肌肤，一点一点的刮去那些泡沫。耳边的呼吸声仿佛和水汽粘在了一起，交缠在他耳边，“天天怎么好好的要玩这个？”问罢轻轻的咬着他的耳垂，用门牙轻轻磕了两下他耳洞的部位。怕划伤他先收了手，等待着小孩儿的回应。

“我…上次帮你用手的时候看见你那里没有…我以为你喜欢这样呢……”努力让语气保持平稳的说出这句话，脑袋却一偏扎进了羽生怀里蹭着，仿佛耗尽了所有的羞耻心。突然被冠上奇怪性癖的羽生在他耳边笑出了声，“那是我穿DB太闷了，才在之前最热的时候……”他亲着他的天天开始发烫的脸颊，继续手上的动作，剃刀带着泡沫“刷刷”的声音引得金博洋身体一僵，渐渐露出了毛发下白皙的皮肤。下身被刀锋滑过的感觉让他又羞耻又害怕，偏偏恋人还挑逗起了自己性器的前端。想要扭腰颤抖的他顾及着不敢动弹，紧张的脚尖都绷起来了。

“你…唔……快点……”

“好了好了。”结束手里的工作，羽生把剃刀扔到一边，拿下浴室的淋浴喷头帮他冲洗干净。手指挲着被剃光毛发的嫩肉，搔着敏感的两个囊球，伴随着一股一股的水流，金博洋揪着羽生被水汽沾染潮湿的衬衫，抖动着腰，双腿合拢蹭着已经挺立的性器。他用湿漉漉的眼睛望着恋人的侧颜，伸出红艳艳的小舌头舔着他下颚的伤口。

“天天本来身上的毛就很少，虽说我对这种play没什么特别的感觉，不过天天现在下面光溜溜的手感我很喜欢。”纤长的手指点着光滑无毛的皮肤，像是受不了自己全身赤裸被人看的精光还要被调戏的状态，他撑起已经酸软的身子，面朝着羽生跪在他双腿的两侧，捏着他的下巴一把亲了上去。

两个人不知疲倦的汲取着对方口中的液体，金博洋被吸着舌头爽的直哼，不甘示弱的在羽生嘴里搅动着，两人逐渐交缠在一起。他捧着恋人的后脑勺，像个缺水的小兽一般吸着唯一的水源。感觉到下身顶着自己的欲望也缓缓涨大，金博洋满意的结束了这个甜的腻人的吻。直视着对方充满情欲和爱意的眼睛，用已经沙哑的奶音做出最后一击——

“操我。”

“好，天天乖。”羽生结弦努力压制住把这个勾引他的小孩儿就地正法的冲动，呼吸粗重的用鼻尖蹭着金博洋漂亮的颈子，“去床上。”话语间呼在他身上的热气打在他的肩头，引得小孩又是一声轻喘。

羽生搂着金博洋又软又滑的背脊，猛地就着这个面对面的姿势抱着他站起来。小孩在一瞬间用双腿紧紧箍着他的腰，圈着他脖子的手也紧了几分。这个姿势让两人的性器在一路颠簸的行走中摩擦在一起，低喘和呻吟混杂在一起，是最为和谐的唱腔。

细心的在他的湿发下垫了一张干毛巾，羽生结弦亲着小孩的眉眼，心砰砰的跳。现在脑海中再想到春梦中未来的天天媚眼如丝的模样，竟和现在身下的情景无甚差别。小孩儿此时迫不及待的开始伸手解他的衬衫扣子，蹬掉湿漉漉的牛仔裤和勒得勃起的硕大有点发疼的内裤，羽生结弦缓缓覆在金博洋身上，蓝色床单上两个人赤裸的交缠在一起。

就让我投身温柔乡吧。

金博洋想起自己还没有把自己带的润滑拿过来，刚想开口就看着身上的人拉开了床头柜的抽屉拿出了写满日文的粉色小管子。心下了然，脸红的配合着将双腿摆成m形，感觉着带着润滑的手指慢慢向穴瓣深处按摩，他不由得挺起上身呜咽出声。羽生看着向自己送过来的两颗鲜艳红果，坏心眼儿的将其中一颗含在唇齿之间。

一声低吟却并没有退避，明明不是女孩子，被玩弄胸部居然也有了奇异的感觉。金博洋伸出手来抱着在自己胸前到处乱蹭的脑袋，早已挺立的乳尖被挑逗的快感和手指在后穴里的摩擦让他无力的蹬着腿。羽生凭着梦中的记忆试探的向前推进着手指，猛地一弯，便看着他的天天原本勃起的阴茎猛地抖动几下射了出来，声音猛然拔高，腰也在那一刻兴奋的弓起。释放后有些难耐的边喘息边奶声奶气的开口，说出的却是令人脸红心跳的求欢之言。

“那里…再多碰一下……呜——”仿佛是因为只被后面刺激就射了出来有些难堪，金博洋偏过头去小声的在枕头里抽噎着。羽生心头一动，捧着还在哭着打嗝的小孩儿就是一连串的亲吻，

“都是天天的。”

已经清理过的小穴兴奋的吞吃着插进来的手指，这在“梦中”已经体验过的熟悉的感觉让羽生骤然感觉得心应手了些。他稍微加快些速度，凭着经验和直觉在那脆弱一处添了两根手指戳刺着，引来的是更加慌乱的淫叫。后庭还未经人事，金博洋只觉得这股洪水般的快感让人心惊，仿佛自上而下的卷挟着他，将他拽入深深的海底。

“不要…太…太多了……”泪眼滂沱的看着给予他无上快感让他无所适从的爱人，他有些后悔当初就这样接受了自己在底下的定位。可是看着羽生身下涨出青筋的肉刃和憋的满额头的汗水，他心中的心疼和占有欲又叫嚣着想求他插进来。

而他也的确这样做了。

双腿环住精瘦的腰，努力不去听手指在他身体里搅动发出的水声。他闭上眼睛，睫毛因为紧张一颤一颤：“你…你进来吧…我觉得可以……！”

话音未落他就怂的被抵在穴口的凶器吓得憋着气，拼命深呼吸想要放松自己。羽生也是极尽耐心的将阳物一点一点往那个贪婪的吸着自己的小嘴里送，看着金博洋紧张的发抖的可怜模样，他想起未来的自己说过的话，俯下身来抱住了白嫩的小人儿，性器随着他弯腰的动作进的更深。大张着嘴却只能发出细碎的喘息，金博洋抱紧了唯一的依靠，终于爽快的叫出声来。

“哈啊…啊……结弦…你动吧…我…我……”无论如何也无法说出更淫荡的字句，金博洋扭着腰，故意让小穴一紧一收。原本还想温柔点让天天适应，羽生哭笑不得的看着竭尽全力撩拨他心神的恋人，顺着他的意开始卖力抽插。

“天天这么想要我？”再一次揉弄粉嫩的性器，刚刚仅仅是因为碰了前列腺就吐出淫液的小可怜上面还挂着精水，另一只手摩挲着面前这具情至浓时泛着粉色的身躯，“做了这么多准备，我该道声谢的。”

“谢谢天天对我这么上心。”

“你是我对象……哈啊…啊…我不对你上心对谁——！呜……”

狠狠的撞上穴心，与此同时像未来的自己教过的一样吻住了咿咿呀呀叫的又奶又浪的小嘴。上下两张嘴被同时堵住，只觉得舒服的过了头，迷糊的还没发觉到被人掌握了弱点的金博洋被刺激的连小天天都再次挺了起来。被松开亲的发肿的双唇时还冲着羽生傻乎乎的乐，小虎牙的威力让恋人疼爱他的心思更甚，来回抽动进出的速度愈发快了，次次顶撞上敏感点的灭顶快感让金博洋扣紧了羽生的肩膀，指甲都陷进了皮肤里，微微的痛感无疑是在给羽生的征服欲添砖加瓦。

碾过肠壁的舒适感让两个人都沉浸在爱欲的深处，金博洋只觉得浑身上下都被拆吃入腹，满足感油然而生。而此时羽生撸动自己性器的手速度也越来越快，他眯着眼睛挺着腰把欲望往他手里送。在羽生越来越低沉的喘息声中，他释放在了心上人的手掌心上，被人握着粘稠抹了他一整个下腹，同时紧缩的肠壁里也迎来了一股暖流。

“呜……射进来了……”

被操弄的狼狈不堪，满脸泪痕，金博洋不想就这样在羽生眼前睡着，强忍着疲惫想要起身，被人温柔的搂在床上，用手合上他的眼睛。

“放心睡吧，剩下的我来。”

吃到偶像的感觉还真挺好的。被好好疼爱了一番、爽的嗓子都喊哑了的金博洋在睡梦中咂着嘴想着。而此时正在专心致志给爱人做清理的羽生结弦，便开始怀疑起那个“春梦”来。

真的是梦？平时就有些迷信的他不由得怀疑自己是真实穿越到了未来，但是管他呢。

天天觉得舒服就太好了。贴着金博洋软软的脸蛋，把自己的宝物抱在怀里，满足感从心底溢了出来。


End file.
